


Cure

by the-nug-king (eloralouistra)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/the-nug-king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that's happened, Elora will never ask Serana to find a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a messy, informal meta I wrote on tumblr. I liked it, so I tidied it up to become a fic. Still a messy, informal fic, but hopefully fun.

Of course Elora is unfriendly to start with. For one thing, what’s a vampire hunter who finds a vampire who wants to be taken to her home full of vampires going to do? And Elora isn’t a friendly person in the first place, not at all. She’s going to yell and snark at Serana because she’s never usually nice to anyone unless she’s tricking them. What she _is_ is a good person, who’s going to take home this scared, lonely vampire because it feels like the right thing to do and then fiercely protect her without a thought because that’s just what Elora does. But it’s just not Elora to welcome Serana to Fort Dawnguard with open arms. It’s not Elora to tell her that she trusts her implicitly, even when by then she _does_ , of _course_ she does, when she’s had the only people she cares about let her down and hurt her before (having a crush on Mercer Frey was not the best idea) and she can’t open herself up to more hurt that easily. But every time Serana is really upset, or in danger, Elora gives her nothing but support and love.

When she first asks Serana about a cure, it’s interest, rather than telling her she should get one. At this point, Elora is still struggling with the concept that a vampire can be a good person and doesn’t understand why a good person like Serana would want to be a vampire. But during her time with the Dawnguard, Elora is growing up a bit, away from her childish ideologies that divide the world into good and evil people were all vampires are evil people and Must Die. When Serana tells her she doesn’t even think of it as a cure, Elora is able to empathise; that’s how she feels about her lycanthropy, and she hates the Silver Hand for acting like she and the Circle deserve to be tortured and wiped out just for their gift. Since meeting Serana, Elora has been growing up to realise that being a werewolf doesn’t make her evil and being a vampire doesn’t make Serana evil and being a dragon doesn’t make Durnehviir evil because people are more complex than that.

(Before they enter the Soul Cairn, Elora tells Serana that she could never become a vampire, not for anything in the world, because it would mean losing her lycanthropy. She’s never herself the way she is when she’s a werewolf - free of destiny, no longer the mystical Dragonborn, unable to absorb dragon souls, sure that her actions are her own, rather than a prophecy. She can’t give _herself_ away.)

By the time they fight Harkon, Elora would never ask Serana to get a cure. By this point she’s used to offering Serana her blood when she’s hungry, and travelling by night to avoid the sun, and telling Gunmar firmly that she’s going after these people because they’re planning to hurt innocents _not_ because they’re vampires, and taking a turn whenever they see Vigilantes (they’re not evil, the way the Silver Hand are, but she won’t hesitate to kill them if they turn on Serana and that, the two of them agree, is something they should avoid).

To start with, Elora yells at Serana for turning up at Fort Dawnguard, because maybe this was a place she would have found acceptance, and with a vampire following her round, it’ll never happen now. By the end of it all, she’s used to shooting death glares and quiet threats at any Dawnguard member who insults Serana, and she’s blown up in Isran’s face on several occasions. She’s punched Sybille Stentor for calling vampires filthy and uncivilized in the middle of the Blue Palace Court. She’s fiercely supportive of Serana’s vampirism.

After Harkon is dead, Serana sees Elora quietly collecting Potions of Blood from Castle Volkihar. By this point, they’ve said their _I love you_ s to each other, they’ve both realised that they honestly, truly have someone who cares about them. By this point, Elora’s emotionally in a place where she thinks she might want to become a vampire, if it means spending forever with Serana. Serana knows she wouldn’t be happy as one.

Elora wouldn’t tell Serana to cure herself because being a vampire is wrong and she’d never, ever ask Serana to give this all up for her. But Elora took Serana to a castle full of vampires without a care for her own safety there, she protected her from the Dawnguard and vampires alike. She travelled into the Soul Cairn, where she was weakened and shook with fear (while insisting she was _fine_ ) just to support Serana. She risked being destroyed in the Ancestor Glade, threw herself in front of Serana’s attackers again and again, ended Harkon’s life so Serana wouldn’t have to and then held her tightly and told her she was here for her. She gave up her resentment of magic and learnt enchanting so she could make a gift for Serana and turned her life upside down to make Serana more comfortable. She used every bit of determination she had to defy Molag Bal himself in Markarth’s abandoned house, because she’d never help anyone who hurt Serana. She was the first person to care since the prophecy had destroyed Serana’s family. And after all that, Serana doesn’t want to go on living for millennia without her reckless, asshole, selfless werewolf girlfriend.

She doesn’t tell Elora that she’s going to see Falion for a cure, because she knows Elora would insist she didn’t go. She says she needs to be alone for a while and Elora respects that and heads off with Isran. Elora’s standing on the Dawnguard roof, looking down at Dayspring Canyon when she sees Serana return and leaps off with a cry of _Feim_ and tumbles into her arms and asks what the _hell_ she did? And Serana tells her that it’s good to be her own person again and to breathe properly and to be able to spend the rest of her life with Elora. And Elora is sure for the first time in her life that she’s really, truly loved by someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://autistic-romana.tumblr.com/post/120353677316/i-am-annoyed-at-the-whole-curing-serana-thing-aka


End file.
